<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Really Blaine? by grlnxtdr29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193342">Really Blaine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29'>grlnxtdr29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Part of the KlaineCCFanFicLibrary's Valentine Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Love at First Sight!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KlaineCCValentines2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Really Blaine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day four of the KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine’s Challenge, and I have to admit that the lyrics to today’s song, Adore You, by Harry Styles, didn’t really inspire me, but the music video for it gave me several ideas. You can check out the video on the @KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Tumblr page to see what I mean, if you’ve never seen it before.</p><p> </p><p>Reviews always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
  <b>Really, Blaine?</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was being sentimental, but it was absolutely love at first sight. The soft hair that he just wanted to sink his fingers into, and those uncanny blue/green/gray eyes. How could he not fall in love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got him back to his apartment, he was a bit chagrined to realize he’d forgotten to clean as he’d promised. He apologized to his new acquaintance and put some music on, hastily beginning to straighten things up and dust, as he sang along, those adorable eyes following his every movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Walk in your rainbow paradise</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Strawberry lipstick state of mind</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I get so lost inside your eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would you believe it?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You don't have to say you love me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You don't have to say nothing</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You don't have to say you're mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to be cleaning, he pulled the beauty from his seat and began dancing around the room with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Honey</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd walk through fire for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh honey</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd walk through fire for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like it's the only thing I'll ever do</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like it's the only thing I'll ever do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You're wonder, under summer skies</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brown skin and lemon over ice</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would you believe it?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You don't have to say you love me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I just wanna tell you something</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lately you've been on my mind</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Honey</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd walk through fire for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh honey</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd walk through fire for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like it's the only thing I'll ever do</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like it's the only thing I'll ever do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(It's the only thing I'll ever do)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(It's the only thing I'll ever do)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(It's the only thing I'll ever do)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(It's the only thing I'll ever do)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(It's the only thing I'll ever do)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(It's the only thing I'll ever do)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(It's the only thing I'll ever do)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(It's the only thing I'll ever do)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd walk through fire for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh honey</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd walk through fire for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like it's the only thing I'll ever do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd walk through fire for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh honey</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh honey</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd walk through fire for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh honey</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just let me adore you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like it's the only thing I'll ever do</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the music faded out, a throat was cleared from the doorway. “Really, Blaine?” Kurt asked, frowning at his husband, and the ball of fluff he had been singing to and dancing with. “A cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked abashed. “I passed an adoption event on my way home from work. He was the only one that hadn’t been adopted by someone. I couldn’t just leave him there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed and moved closer to inspect their new roommate. “He is kind of adorable. Does he have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of calling him Styles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suits him.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>